Companies offering products and services also often provide customer services associated those offerings. Using these customer services, consumers can contact the company to learn more about a product or service, report problems with the product or service, or provide other feedback to the company. A company's customer service department typically includes a call center for receiving consumer calls and agents who answer those calls and interact with the consumers. The consumers' exchange with the company's agents is often recorded and saved for later use by the company. For example, the company may review past customer service calls to identify problems in its products or services. But in industries that regularly involve a significant amount of consumer interaction, such as the financial service industry, companies can find the task of manually reviewing a large number of received customer service calls difficult.